What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+y = 3$ $10x-2y = -3$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 3$ $y = 5x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-2y = -3$ $-2y = -10x-3$ $y = 5x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.